


一緒に、地獄へ    路西菲尔黑化、000之后的设定    写于2019.04.02，后篇于05.12

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 路西菲尔在异时空里暗堕化的故事，结果刚写完芬芬的CD就正式发售，歌词以及MV的冲击太大，于是不打算写下篇了。更新：5.12   一肚子火发泄完了，下文也憋出来了，谢谢大家！





	一緒に、地獄へ    路西菲尔黑化、000之后的设定    写于2019.04.02，后篇于05.12

我为何还活着呢？  
不，严格来说只有灵魂还在这个空间里飘忽着。不管是人类，还是星晶兽，拥有自我意思的生物的灵魂，在肉体死去之后都会回归到这片虚无空间中。在这里，所有的灵魂都会被渐渐消除一切现世的记忆，最终得到安息——  
本该是这样才对。然而我始终清醒着，每天看着这片空间里无数的灵魂得到安息。我也曾尝试着与其他灵魂接触，却没有人愿意回应。偌大的空间里我就像被孤立的异物，没有任何人靠近。  
可是我该如何从这个空间离开？离开后我又能去哪里？现世中已经没有肉体可以容纳我这副灵魂了。那我也只能留在这里，期待未来发生些什么变化了吧。  
幸运的是我还保有一些力量，给自己创造一个安身的地方不算难事。说是创造，也不过是把想到的投射在眼前罢了。以最快的速度构思好建筑物的全部细节，投射出我理想的那个地方——  
中庭，那个最能让我安心的、也是最后我没能回去的地方。  
耳边又传来鸟儿欢快的叫声，午后慵懒的阳光透过窗户洒在木地板上。室内陈设还是从前的模样，我找到了喜爱的咖啡豆，放进咖啡机里研磨一阵，再将一旁煮沸的开水倒入，过滤掉残渣，香醇的咖啡就完成了。从橱柜里找出杯子倒上，然后端到餐桌。  
坐下来后我才意识到，自己又多准备了一杯。这个习惯还真是根深蒂固了。我端起咖啡杯抿了一口，和预想的不同，这杯咖啡的苦味有些重了。果然是太久没动手的缘故吗……

有时候我自己都感到幼稚，明明只剩单薄的灵魂，却比以前活着的时候还要认真。  
从那天开始不停地练习泡咖啡，到最后终于能控制好煮咖啡的火候和时间。明明食客只有自己一人，品尝一杯咖啡的时间也十分短暂，却花费大把时间来练习。  
不过除此之外我的确无事可做，每天在中庭的房间里散步，翻阅些书籍打发时光罢了。曾经想过把身上的工作完成后就彻底隐退，没想到真正清闲下来是这样的感觉。这份空虚和孤独交织着，压抑在心中。  
我究竟在干什么呢？  
等待这个空间处理我，还是在等待其他的什么人？  
明知道他是不可能来到这个地方，我在想什么不切实际的事？  
可是我还是坚持打点中庭里的各个东西，想把咖啡泡出最合他的口味。希望他来的时候，一切还能和以前一样。

那天他来了。  
期待了很久，准备了很久，结果到见面的那一刻，我突然不知道该说些什么。只能装出平静的样子走近他。  
他看到我时惊讶的表情，慌忙地组织语言时的样子还是和从前一样可爱，不过他还是变了不少。他变得更加稳重，更有担当了。我能感受到他的内心比从前更加坚定，不会被随意动摇。他完成了我委托的任务，得到众人的认可，成长为合格的天司长了，我打心里为他高兴。这下我终于能放心了。  
他舍不得离开，我也私心地想多和他说一会儿，但这次是真的要分别了。  
他笑着对我说出“我出发了”，我也笑着回应“一路顺风”。  
我目送他张开洁白的羽翼，飞向现世中的朋友们。  
一场阴差阳错的见面，我已经满足。  
只是桌上的咖啡还冒着热气。

下次见面会是什么时候呢？我一边给咖啡树除草一边思考着。  
采纳了他的意见后，我试着把中庭周围开拓成小花园，种上各种各样的咖啡树。不得不说这是项体力活，一整排咖啡树都要浇水、施肥、除草、驱虫，不知不觉大半天就这样过去了。每次干完全套工作身上都是泥土，我叹着气，不知道这些小家伙什么时候才能长大。  
直到有一天，咖啡树开花了。白色的花朵散发清香，像小风车一样随风摆动。  
后来咖啡树纷纷结果了。不同的咖啡豆泡出来的咖啡味道有很大差别，微苦的，甘甜的，泛酸的，我把每一种都记录下来，下次他来做客的时候，我还能当个老师给他好好上一堂课。  
培育咖啡树让我枯燥的日常有了不同的颜色，稍微有点返璞归真的意思，至少比先前凭空等待好受许多。  
也许等这批咖啡树再次结果的时候，就能和他见面了吧。

不知过了多久，新的一批果实长出来了。我满怀欣喜地把它们收下来，开始烘焙的时候不小心把杯子打碎了。咖啡煮到一半智能放着，结果去收拾一地碎片的时候还割破了手指，还好这副狼狈的样子没被他看见。

又一批果实长出来了，虽然产量好像少了一些，不过准备两人份的饮品是足够的。这回我重新做了几个杯子，试着在杯子上画点图样，也想让他看看我的进步。泡好的咖啡整齐地摆放在桌上，我坐下来等待，一直到外面天全都暗下来，什么也没发生。

后来，有几棵咖啡树生了病没能结出果实，能拿来用的果实也不多了。我看着放进咖啡机里为数不多的豆子有些失落，可怎么也想不起来自己在培育的时候有什么没做好。豆子磨好后我才意识到忘了烧水，急急忙忙生火，等着水沸的空档坐在桌前，盯着对面空空如也的椅子。那次见面以后过了多久，我早已记不得了。只能不断回想他当时说的话语，还有他的笑容。我伏在桌子上，渐渐感到倦意。  
结果我被浓烟呛醒，赶忙起身灭了火，然而壶里的水已经快被烧干了。  
真可笑啊，前任天司长连这些琐事都办不好了。我该如何迎接他的到来？我怎么能让他看到我现在的状态？  
可是……可是我已经等了好久。  
我看着满屋子的凌乱不堪，握紧了拳头。

“这里的灵魂都要回归安息，是千古不变的规则，不过执念过重的灵魂可能会挣脱这个规则，因为他们对世间还有留念，还有未了的心愿。”  
突然间传来的声音惊醒了我，四处寻找却没有找到来源。  
“你还有牵挂的人，放不下的人，只有这份执念被化解才有可能回归安息。”  
又冒出来了，你到底是谁？  
“我是这个空间的主人，特地来给你些指引。比如说，帮你化解这份执念。”  
化解执念？  
“圣德芬，你心里反复呼喊的是这个名字吗？”  
住手！你要对他做什么？  
“放心，他是现世的人，我无法对他动手的，倒是你……你不想见他吗？”  
……  
“沉默了？这可不像你啊。还是说你并不是真心的？”  
……  
“算了，我再最后问一遍，你想见他吗？”  
……想。  
“那么，现在我就让你看看他的样子。”  
眼前出现的是一面镜子，镜子里面是现世的模样。繁荣的社会，喧闹的市场，来来往往的行人。  
“喏，你念叨的那个人也在这里哟。”  
镜子里的影像被不断放大，最后停在了街角的店面前。店门从里面打开，一行人走了出来。我记得那是特异点和几个伙伴们，以及……圣德芬？对了，他们现在是在一起行动来着。他们有说有笑地走在街上，手里大包小包的收获满满。  
“他现在过得很好，和那几个小伙伴更亲密了。”  
他能这么开心，太好了。  
“他有把你的话好好记在心里，守护着空之世界和空之民。”  
他有在履行职责呢，我放心了。  
“这面镜子就放在你这里了，你可以时刻关注他的动向。”  
为什么要这样？  
“只是帮你化解执念而已。”

突然多了一大面镜子让我有点不适应，不过能随时看到他的样子也不是什么坏事。  
特异点比之前长进了不少果然人类的可塑性很高啊。在一旁的他也是，危险关头冲在最前列，保护特异点不受伤。面对魔物时他们能把各自的身后交给对方，能如此信任对方真令人佩服。从前的天司们也常常和他们交流，哈露特和玛鲁特还是一如既往爱捉弄别人，四大天司们也找到了新的工作，大家都过上了自己的生活。  
每天看着他们的生活，我也不那么寂寞了。虽然无法见面，不过能这样看着他们也不坏。  
但是为什么，心中总有股莫名的冲动……

有一天，那个声音又响起了。  
“观察结果如何？空之世界的进化如你所想吗？”  
嗯，每个环节都在有序地进化着。  
“看来把职责回归自然是正确的选择。”  
是啊。  
“你有什么感想吗？”  
每个人过得都很幸福。  
“大家都很幸福。”  
是的。  
“除了你。”  
除了我？为什么？他们都是我深爱的子民，他们的幸福也是我的幸福。  
“你并没有。”  
什么意思？  
“只有你被隔离在这里。”

“只有你一个人在这里。”  
“只有你的灵魂在这里。”  
“只有你无法回到现世的世界。”

只有我……

只有我……

 

“你付出了一生心血，然而你从空之民那里得到了什么？”

没有。

“当初说好和你再会的人，之后有和你见过吗？”

没有。

是啊，只有我被……遗忘在这里。

我想见他。  
我想见他！

我想见他……

他没有来。

为什么，为什么只有我在这里……  
为什么，只有我死了……

空之民也好，他也好，为什么所有人都抛下我……

“这就是背叛。”

背叛。

“你想见他吗？”  
想。  
“你想触碰他吗？”  
想。  
“你想占有他吗？”  
想。  
“我可以给你想要的力量，足以让你撕裂这个空间。”  
我想要获得力量。

我接受了力量。我感到身上的每一处都重新获得了实感。不再是空虚的灵魂，我重新获得了肉体。  
“睁开眼看看吧，你现在是多么强大的人。”  
镜子里照出我的模样。头上有一对血红色的角，身后的羽翼纯黑无光。展开的六翼缠绕着黑暗的气息，现在的我像极了恶魔。  
“不要再傻傻地等下去了，这个中庭不过是你的幻想。”  
我的幻想。是啊，一切都是我幻想出来的东西，以为让自己身处其中就能得到安慰。我早该明白的，那个时光早已回不去了，再怎么重现都不可能是当时的风景。既然是不切实际的幻想，那就毁掉吧。  
指尖轻轻一动，猛烈的大火就把中庭全都吞噬。那些辛苦培育的咖啡树，也在熊熊烈火中化为灰烬。  
“就是这样，好好使用这份强大的力量，然后去把他，以及这个世界毁灭吧。”  
是啊，我被整个世界背叛了。对待叛徒就是要斩尽杀绝。

腰间的太刀挥动，将这片空间砍出一条裂缝。  
我站在出口，前方是我曾守护的世界，背叛我的世界。这次由我来，把一切毁灭殆尽。  
终于能够再会了，圣德芬。  
我露出微笑，从万丈高空一跃而下。

 

那一天，空之世界又一次遭到了劫难。  
许多岛屿被从天而降的无数道闪电劈中，迅速燃起大火。原本湛蓝的天空被火光染上赤红。大火迅速向其他岛屿蔓延，许多人加入到救火的队伍中，然而卑微的人类根本无法与“神明”的力量抗衡。眼看着承载美好回忆的家园就这样被无情的火焰烧毁，人们只能带上稀少的物品，搭上用来临时避难的骑空艇在天空中流浪。然而即便有骑空艇作为容身之所，为了自己能更早登船，人类又产生了无数纠纷。  
目睹这一切的圣德芬，召集了隐居在世界各处的原天司们，叫大家分头行动阻止火势继续扩大。尽管已经将职责回归自然，但天司们终究是借助神明的力量创造出来的产物，蔓延的火势逐渐得到控制。  
他穿梭在各个岛屿之间，调查每一处起火点。他知道这绝不是普通的自然灾害，能够引发如此浩大的雷电，只有可能是拥有神明般力量的人物。只是他不明白，究竟是谁造成了这场灾难。自那次事件后，空之世界一度恢复正常，赤之地平不再动荡，万魔殿也被好好封印着，到底是谁要毁灭这个世界？  
可恶，敢在我天司长眼皮子底下作恶，一定要把他千刀万剐！

“喂，圣德芬，榭洛带来了个不得了的消息哎！”碧拍动着翅膀朝圣德芬飞来。  
“圣德芬！一个商人朋友说，他刚刚经过一个岛屿时似乎看到了一个人影，看上去不太对劲。”  
“真的吗？在哪里？快告诉我！”  
“就是在白峰之境边上的那个……”

为什么会是那里？那个地方明明是无人居住的荒岛啊。  
还是说，有人在撤离的途中不小心在那里停留了吗？

“圣德芬？你说话呀？”碧戳了戳呆住的圣德芬。  
“啊，抱歉，总之我先过去看看，撤离群众的任务就交给你们了。”圣德芬跃到空中，用最快速度飞向目的地。  
“噢，包在我们身——喂你这家伙！听我把话说完啊！”

和其他岛屿不同，这个无人问津的偏僻的小岛屿似乎被上天垂怜，竟然躲过了那场闪电。圣德芬踏入岛屿外圈茂密的树林，寻找榭洛口中说的那个人影。然而他绕了一圈也没有找到人类出入的迹象，岛屿周围也没有停靠飞行设备，那个人究竟去了哪里？  
难道说——？  
他突然朝岛屿的中央跑去。只有那里，整个岛能够生活的地方只有一处。  
那个中庭。  
凭着记忆他找到了前往中庭的捷径，眼看着前方的树木越来越少，出现了绿色的草坪。  
究竟有多久没有回到这里了？可能早在参加叛乱前自己就逃跑了吧。那时候愚蠢的自己也萌发过毁掉这里的念头，不过只是嘴上说说而已。还好，当时那些气话没有实现，这个地方依然和两千年前自己离开的时候一样。

等等，这个气息——  
即便离中庭还有好一段距离，他也明确地感受到了，记忆深处无法忘却的气息。他的感知向来准确，他的心跳加快，自己日思夜想的那位大人真的回来了吗？  
他快步走近庭园，扒开那些未经打理的碍事的草木，一把拉开虚掩的木门踏入室内，一股浓厚的咖啡味扑鼻而来。像平时一样，绕过玄关，第一扇门的后面就是——  
“……”  
“啊，你终于来了。”面前的人放下手中的咖啡杯，微笑地看着愣在门口的圣德芬。  
“……”  
“一路上很辛苦吧，快坐下喝杯咖啡休息一会。”  
“……”  
“怎么，我的脸上有什么东西吗？”  
“……路西菲尔大人？”那对血红的尖角，背后的黑翼，为何宛若恶魔一般？  
“虚无空间的掌管者给了我新的力量，让我能拥有肉体回到现世，”路西菲尔语气平稳地解释着，“看上去有些可怕对吗？不过暂时没有别的选择了，或许以后可以再改成你熟悉的样子。”  
“是……是吗？啊哈哈哈……有点不太适应呢。”圣德芬尴尬地笑着。  
“喝吧，才泡好没多久，应该热乎着。”  
“谢谢您，可是我还得去治理这场灾难，不能久留。”  
“又像上次一样吗？”路西菲尔的脸上露出一丝失望。  
“对，实在很抱歉，一直都想和您多相处一会儿，但是……”  
“我明白，圣德芬，天司长的职责确实沉重，需要处理的事业也很多，必须要公私分明。不过我始终相信你能做好这个工作。”  
“谢谢您的体谅，还请您稍作等待，我会马上解决一切回来的。”  
“好呀，正好我可以趁这机会打理一下院子里那些花草。”  
“嗯，那我出发了。”  
“等下，起码喝完这杯咖啡吧，奔波于火场容易口渴的。”  
“也是啊，上次就没能好好品尝。”  
圣德芬端起咖啡杯，正要喝的时候停下了动作。  
“怎么了？咖啡凉掉了吗？”  
“不对……”

“您怎么知道我奔波于火场？在这里应该观察不到其他岛屿的情况才对。”

“如果说我是在来这里的路上看到的呢？”  
“不可能，您遇到这种情况从来都不会坐视不理，更不可能抛下深爱的那些人类。所以，您不可能先在这里等我。”  
“还有呢？”  
“您向来都很爱惜这个中庭，每次回来都会好好打理，可是如今庭园周围的草木都乱糟糟的，您却无动于衷，就像已经对它们无所谓了一样。”   
“继续。”  
“所有岛屿都受到了无差别攻击，唯独这里被放过了，我并不认为是对方疏忽导致的……”

“是吗，到头来还是瞒不过你呢，”路西菲尔如释重负一般叹了口气，“果然一开始就该把这里毁掉吗……”

“路西菲尔大人，您为什么要这么做？您不是深爱着这片天空吗？”  
“我守护这片天空数千年，始终相信人们，在背后保护、引导他们，然而你看，在这种关头他们还是如此愚蠢，为了可笑的一席之地自相残杀。无论何时人性都如此丑陋不堪，这样的人类和他们生活的世界真的值得我们守护吗？”  
“您也亲眼见证了人类如何成长起来，他们用弱小的身躯凝聚力量，战胜了无数困难。固然人类不可能永远完美，可即便如此，他们也努力地活着，这不正是人类最珍贵的地方吗？”  
“那你可曾看到人类回报过我们？”  
“这……”  
“我们天司千百年来的所作所为从未被人类记住，为了人类不停流血战斗，然而人类理所当然地生活着。最后他们为了个人利益厮杀，我们所做的一切都毫无意义。既然这样，干脆都毁灭掉吧，让一切都回到最开始，重新来过。”  
“您认真的吗？”  
“当然，现在的我多多少少理解了吾友的想法，或许他才是正确的一方。”  
“太荒谬了，您竟然为了这种荒谬的事回来。”  
“来吧，圣德芬，让我们一起把世界终结。”  
“我拒绝，我已经发誓过要守护这片天空和同伴，决不能违背自己的誓言。”  
“所以你打算与我为敌吗？”

事情为何会发展到这个地步？  
自己为何会拔出腰间的刀对准心爱的人？  
圣德芬的双手颤抖，气息也乱了起来。面前的人依然微笑着看向自己，可那已经不是自己熟悉的人了。他不敢相信，最善的人竟然会成为最恶的存在。  
“这还是第一次与你正面交锋呢，让我见识你的力量吧。”  
不等圣德芬反应过来，路西菲尔手上的太刀已经直冲过来，圣德芬连忙后退躲开。  
自己该怎么办？抛开力量不谈，自己真的能下得去手吗？亲手杀死心爱的人，开什么玩笑！  
“接招——”路西菲尔的太刀又一次挥动过来。  
“嘁！”已经没有退路了，圣德芬也只能正面接下这一击。  
眼下的情势很不妙，路西菲尔的每次攻击都冲着要害部位，而还未完全做好准备的圣德芬只是一味地防守。  
“住手吧，路西菲尔大人，不要再打下去了！”  
“你不是想阻止我吗，那就先打倒我。”  
“我做不到……”是啊，就算对方是必须打倒的恶，他还是不忍心伤害。  
这句话让路西菲尔的动作有一瞬间迟缓，圣德芬趁机弹开他的攻击，从角落逃了出来。尽管从未与路西菲尔比试，圣德芬也能感觉到路西菲尔一直都压制着力道，避免破坏四周。那么自己还有机会，只要能想办法震慑住对方就能逆转局势。  
“打算逃跑吗？”  
“不，我不会逃跑。”圣德芬握紧刀柄。  
他一边接下路西菲尔的所有攻击，一边寻找对方的破绽。为了顾及四周路西菲尔手臂挥动的幅度不大，但每次行动结束抽回手臂的过程无疑是最缺乏防御的时候，在这个时候象征性地攻击一下就好。  
“哈——”  
就是现在！  
圣德芬扛住这一击，见路西菲尔抽回手臂，立马进攻——

血滴落在木地板上。  
一大片血红刺痛着圣德芬的双眼。  
“为什么不躲开……”  
“唔……”路西菲尔跪在地上，捂住伤口，“大意了啊。”  
“胡说……”  
“是我输了，圣德芬。”  
“您不要乱动，我来治疗——”圣德芬也跪在路西菲尔面前。  
“不必了，这点小伤没关系的，”路西菲尔揉着圣德芬的脑袋，“这不是你的错，无需自责。”  
“路西菲尔大人……”  
“你看，这个中庭不过这么点空间，我把你扔在这里那么久，就像是把你关禁闭一样。然而不论外面发生什么，我都不愿这里受到一点伤害。我以为这里是我最能得到安宁的地方，直到最后我才明白，能够让我安宁的不是这个中庭，而是和你在一起的那些时光，若没有你在，这里存在的意义也没有了。”  
“圣德芬，还记得我们在虚无空间相会的那次吗？我曾说过那里是我想象出来的地方。这次我回到现世前，把那个幻想出来的中庭烧毁了。本来我打算连这里也一起处理掉，可是我犹豫了。迦南已经在之前的斗争中变成废墟，如果这里也消失，我们在这个世界最后的回忆也没有了。”  
“但是现在的你已经不再需要靠着过去的记忆活下去，你有你的同伴，你的生活，我不希望这里成为你的负担。这次由你来决定，毁掉，还是延续下去。”  
“我想让它延续下去，”圣德芬看着路西菲尔的眼睛回答，“等所有的事都结束后，我们一起在这里生活下去。”  
“不错的提案呢，我很期待。”  
“嗯，那么路西菲尔大人，我去去就回。”  
“圣德芬，能不能……”  
“什么？”  
“能不能抱我一下？”  
“诶？这也太突然了吧。”  
“就像你小时候送我出门那样，可以吗？”  
“可以是可以……”  
虽然不明白路西菲尔为何提出这种小孩子才会提的要求，圣德芬还是张开双手，红着脸把他抱在怀中。

“谢谢你，圣德芬——”

刀尖刺入后背，穿透核之后又从前胸刺出。  
然而并未结束，他还听到另一副躯体被刺穿的声音。

冰冷的长刀从身体中拔出来掉到地上，腥红的鲜血沾满整个刀片。  
圣德芬还未搞清楚发生了什么，体内涌上来的鲜血已经顺着嘴角留下来。

“路西……菲尔……大人？”  
“嘘，不要出声。”

柔软的双唇紧贴，舌头彼此交缠，二人的血液在此相融。  
这是他们第一次接吻，也是最后一次。

体内的力量越来越微弱，圣德芬已经撑不住身体，整个人躺倒在路西菲尔怀里。他看着路西菲尔的手指一弹，火焰从四面八方窜上来，一眨眼就吞噬了整个中庭。  
他的脸上有什么湿润的东西滴下来，流入口中，尝起来还有一点咸味。  
路西菲尔捧着他的脸，轻声地说道：“我们再也不会分开了。”  
圣德芬还想抓住点什么，可是手臂已经抬不起来，挣扎到最后，他也接受了这样的结局，安然地闭上双眼。

“一起去地狱吧。”  
那是他在失去所有意识前听到的最后一句话。


End file.
